


As Much Fun As Possible

by ChokolatteJedi



Category: Fruits Basket
Genre: Community: fanfic100, Fun, Gen, Hot Springs & Onsen, Presents, Vacation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-08-07
Updated: 2006-08-07
Packaged: 2017-11-23 02:17:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 171
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/616979
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChokolatteJedi/pseuds/ChokolatteJedi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Momiji gleefully splashed in the hot spring</p>
            </blockquote>





	As Much Fun As Possible

**Author's Note:**

> For my Fanfic100 table prompt "Water"

Momiji splashed cheerfully in the warm water of the hot springs. He wanted to play in the same pool as Tohru, but the others hadn't let him. Still, he wanted to have as much fun as possible, as loudly as possible, so that Tohru could hear him. Because if she couldn't see him having fun, and have it with him, at least she could hear it, and then know that he was happy. And if she knew that he was having fun in the water, maybe she would relax and have fun too.

He saw how hard she worked at school and her job, especially the extra she had to do to afford presents for them all. And it made Momiji sad at the same time that it made him so happy to have her as a friend. So he wanted to do something so nice for her, so that she could relax and have fun for at least one day.

Momiji splashed again, ignoring Kyo's shout. "Tohru, sing with me!"


End file.
